


Life Unexpected

by Katybug1992



Series: Life Unexpected [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Toews, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Protective Team, omega jaden schwartz, slow burn throughout series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Six months pregnant. He had gone six months not knowing he was pregnant. He had gone six months, playing professional hockey, not knowing he was pregnant.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz & Vladimir Tarasenko, Jonathan Toews/Jaden Schwartz, Patrick Kane & Jonathan Toews
Series: Life Unexpected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542136
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Life Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and it wouldn't leave.

Six months pregnant. He had gone six months not knowing he was pregnant. He had gone six months, playing professional hockey, not knowing he was pregnant. Although, it did explain why he couldn’t stomach alcohol anymore, his biology rejecting any food or drink that could harm the baby. The only reason he had even gone to his doctor was because he looked like he had gained weight overnight, more than he was used to gaining in off-season. His doctor was impressed by how healthy the baby boy was. 

His brain had flipped to auto-pilot when he had been given the news and had directed him to the Tarasenko’s and he had sunk down onto the couch, still processing.

“Yana’s with kids outside.” Vladimir spoke, sitting down. It had taken a lot of effort to get Mark and Aleksandr outside without them realizing Jaden was there, “You look like shit.”

Jaden didn’t reply, just thrust the test results at him.

“That explains the no drinking thing.” Vladimir replied, laughing at the glare Jaden gave him, “When are you due?”

“August.”

“Huh...And you had no idea?”

Jaden’s only response to that was to glare at Vova.

“You know who the Alpha is?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It might to him.”

“It won’t. Besides, I’m the one who will be raising the kid, and I don’t plan to leave the Lou anytime soon. Especially not for an Alpha who happened to luck into being in the area when my suppressants fucked up and my heat hit.”

“So you know who it is.”

“Of course I know who it is. I don’t sleep with just anyone...”

“But you’re keeping it to yourself for now.”

“Just until I have to tell someone.”

“At least you won’t miss the start of season.”  
“Why did I come here again?”

Vlad just laughed loudly in response.

“You doing okay?” Vlad asked, amusement still dancing in his eyes.

“I need to baby-proof my place...baby proof my life… I need to tell the guys, the coaches…. my family….”

“You need anything, Yana and I are here. I’ll help you tell the team and baby proof your place.”

“I knew there had to be a reason I came over here.”

“I’m your favorite.”

“Only sometimes.”

Vova let out another laugh and pulled Jaden up, “Come on, kids will cheer you up.”

“Oh, look at your bump!” Yana gushed as soon as she saw him, indicating that she had definitely been listening in, “I’ll plan baby shower!”

“That’s really not necessary.” Jaden tried to argue but was pulled away by Aleksandr before he could make a further case.

“Maybe wait on planning.” Vlad suggested gently, “Rob will want to help.”

Yana laughed brightly in response.

After that it was just a thing. No one asked about the Alpha, no one prodded him for more details than he wanted to give. 

“Out of the two Omegas on our team, you are not the one I expected to get accidentally knocked up.” Schenner said one afternoon, earning an offended noise from Rob Thomas.

“Brad and I are safe.” Rob glared, “Walt would kill him if he knocked me up before we were ready.”

“Still not gonna tell?” Colton directed at Jaden, who just rolled his eyes in response. By this point, they had gotten the sense that it was someone in the League, but that was pretty much it. Vladimir had managed to find out who it was, but it took Jaden having a full breakdown when they were working on baby-proofing his place.

“I’ll find out eventually.” Borts’s eyes narrowed playfully.

“We’ll see.” 

“So, if someone were to be planning a party - definitely not a shower because you specifically said you did not want a shower - what kinds of snacks would you want and what color scheme?” Rob asked, plopping down next to Jaden.

“Yana told you to ask me, didn’t she?”

“She thinks you’re less likely to fight me on this.”

“Tell her I trust her choices.”

“She said not to accept that answer because it’s a party for you, not her.”

“I honestly don’t care.”

“She said to ask you what your cravings have been.”

“I haven’t had much of an appetite and so I haven’t had many cravings.”

“But you are eating, right?” Vladi’s voice was concerned as he entered the room

“Yes, Vova.”

“Don’t take that tone.”

Jaden just glared in response and went back to being interrogated by Rob, who had eagerly jumped into planning the Definitely Not A Shower Party as it had become known as.

“He doing okay?” Petro asked as Vova joined him and Steener.

“As okay as you would think.” the Russian responded.

“You know who the Alpha is?” Steen turned his gaze to Vlad.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t want anyone to know yet.” Vladi replied, “He might never want anyone to know.”

“And he’s okay with doing it all by himself?”

“Yana helped him find a nanny for when the baby comes, offered to have baby stay at ours for road trips.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

“He’ll be okay. He’s stronger than he looks.”

Those three months passed way too quickly and before Jaden knew it, he was trying to drive himself to the hospital while in labor. It was not a smart idea and he finally set his pride aside and called Vladimir.

In much less time than it should have taken, Vladi was ushering him out of the driver’s seat and into the passenger seat, telling Yana which hospital to meet them at before getting into the car and speeding off.

“Should I ask how you’re feeling?” Vladi grinned over at Jaden, who glared at him in response.

When they got there, Jaden was eased into a wheelchair and taken back.

Vladimir tried to distract himself, first by letting Jaden’s family know, then by contacting the team, then by playing with Aleksandr and reading with Mark. He barely looked up when Borts and Schenner joined him in the corner his family had claimed.

“How’s he doing?” Borts asked, starting to stack a couple of Sasha’s LEGOs.

“Don’t know.” Vladi shrugged, “Haven’t heard anything since they took him back.”

“It’s only been a couple hours.” Yana added, “Labor is rarely short, ‘specially with first born.”

Several hours later, a couple more teammates trickled in and it was hard to tell who was more nervous, Vladi or Robby. Yana had taken the kids home at the three hour mark and had been touching base every hour or so. It was now the ten hour mark and Vladi was actively pacing. Jaden had been his linemate for most of his career. He was the first person in St. Louis that Vladi formed a bond with, that he saw as Pack. It had taken everything not to force Jaden to move into the Tarasenko home. And it killed him to know that his packmate was in pain, and definitely more scared than he would let anyone know, and alone.

Finally, the doctor came out and said that Jaden could only have a couple visitors at a time and that he and the baby were both healthy. Vladimir grabbed the pouting Rob, who thought that he would have to wait for the more senior team members before he got to see his fellow Omega. Omegas were rare in the League, so it was even more rare that there were two Omegas on a team, so he and Jaden had bonded pretty quickly.

When they reached the room, Rob didn’t hesitate to rush in and over to Schwartzy, subtly scenting him as Vladimir walked over to Schwartzy’s other side.

“He looks like his Alpha.” Rob muttered, looking down at the baby boy in awe, “Like, a little like you, but mostly like him.”

“He does,” Jaden nodded.

“Rob knows?” Vladi asked, barely taking his eyes off the small bundle.

“Figured it out.” Rob replied, “It’s pretty easy when you know when his last heat was.”

“He’s perfect.” Vladi let himself briefly nuzzle Jaden, contentedness spreading when Jaden returned it.

“He’s worth it.” Jaden smiled down at the baby.

“Toews is gonna know as soon as he sees him.” Vladimir made himself comfortable in one of the chairs next to the bed.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.” Jaden replied, brushing his fingers gently across his son’s face.

Vladimir held his hands up in surrender, willing to drop the subject for now.

“Can I hold him?” Rob asked, eyes bright and eager.

“Support his head.” Jaden replied, carefully handing the newborn over to this teammate, who had settled himself on the bed next to the tired Omega.

“He’s so tiny.”

Neither Omega noticed Vladimir snap a picture of them, both looking adoringly down at the baby. Jaden’s exhausted gaze and Rob’s excitement bright eyes focused on baby. He sent that photo, the one he had taken of Jaden and the baby, and a close up of just the baby to Yana.

“He is.” Jaden replied, eyes slipping shut momentarily.

“You too tired for more guests?” Vladimir asked, concerned, “Because some of the guys are here.”

“You can send them in,” Jaden mumbled, gaze turning to the bundle. After Vladimir sent the text to Schenner, Jaden asked, “You want to hold him?”

“What do you think?” Vladi asked, standing up and gently taking the baby from Rob before sitting back down.

Jaden laughed in response, watching as his linemate smiled down at the baby, snatching Rob’s phone from his hands and snapping a picture.

“Send that to me.” Jaden stated, handing the phone back.

“Hey, Little Schwartzy,” Vladi smiled softly down at the baby, “I’m your favorite uncle.”

Jaden laughed at the greeting, the scoff from Rob, and the offended noises coming from Borts, Schenner, and Colton as they walked through the door.

“How’re you feeling?” Colton asked, eyes shining with concern.

“Could be better, could be worse.” Jaden replied, “Could’ve had to have C-section, so that’s a dodged bullet.”

“You’re too calm.” Schenner eyed him suspiciously, “You just spent ten hours in labor.”

“I’m too tired to be anything but.”

“Can I hold the pup?” Borts asked, subtly eyeing the blue bundle of blankets.

“You can have him back after everyone else gets a turn.” Jaden smirked over at Vladimir, who did not want to hand the baby over.

Vova reluctantly handed the bundle over to Borts, who gave Jaden a wide-eyed look.

“I know, I know.” Jaden replied to the look, “we’re ignoring it for now.”

“Okay.” Borts replied, giving him a calculating look.

“You didn’t?!” Schenner gasped, catching a glimpse of the baby.

“We’re not talking about it.”

“Okay….” Colton paused his attempts to get a smile out of the baby.

“Vova?”

“I’ll let everyone know.”

“Thank you.”

The next day was a slew of visitors, with neither Rob or Vova not leaving his side.

“You did good, kid.” Petro grinned at Jaden before looking back down at the baby.

Jaden tried not to show how much those words meant to him, but knew he wasn’t successful when he heard the barely concealed snort from Rob, who he promptly shoved off the bed in retaliation. 

“I know we’re not talking about...you know...but you have a plan, right?” Steener asked, gently taking the baby from Petro.

“Not exactly.” Jaden replied at the same time that Vova said, “We’re working on it.”

“It’s just that the announcement came out today.”

“I know.”

“Schenner and I are on it.” Vladimir cut in before Jaden could respond, “We’re running interference. Schenner’s in charge of media traffic and I got human traffic”

“If you need help, let us know.” Petro replied.

Jaden just glared in response as Petro and Steener both turned their full attention back to the pup.

Jonathan woke up to dozens of missed calls and text messages. He groggily reached for his phone, opening the text thread from Kaner first and scrolling to the first of the new messages and dropping the phone in shock when he the screenshot.

He took a moment before he picked the phone back up and looked at the picture. It was a screenshot of a post from the St. Louis Blues instagram of Jaden Schwartz smiling down at a wide awake newborn pup that looked way too much like Jonathan to not be his pup. The post read, “Welcome to the Blues family, Theodore Rhett Schwartz, born late last night. Both Omega and baby are healthy and Schwartz intends to be ready to participate in Training Camp”.  
“What the fuck, Tazer!?” Patrick’s voice yelled into the apartment as he let himself in, “You not answering your phone anymore!?”

“I just woke up!” Toews snapped back pulling himself out of bed and walking to meet Kaner in the kitchen.

“Did you see my texts?!”

“Yes, I saw them.”

“How could you not tell me you finally got the Blues’ Omega in your bed!?” Kaner put on his most offended expression, “You’ve only been obsessed with him for - what? - eight years!”

“It was when they were here.” Jonathan replied, starting the coffee, “A group of them walked into the bar I was in after beating us. He came over, let me buy him a drink, let me dance with him a bit, then I realized why. I asked him if he was in heat and he replied that it was only a psuedo-heat, that he gets those every few months due to the suppressants he takes. I took a chance, he said yes, and the next morning we woke up to his phone blaring and he ran out before I could get his number.”

“But, I mean, you had to know there was a chance, right? Like, an Omega can still get knocked up from a psuedo-heat and I know you’re brain was not on protection. They cover that in American sex ed, I definitely thought they would have covered that in Canada.”

“Shut up.” Jonathan glared, “I tried asking Osh for his number, any way to contact him, but I was told that it would be best not to do that based on the very real possibility that one of his teammates would find out that I ‘took advantage’ of one of their Omegas. Especially me.”

“So, what do you want to do?”

“I need to get to St. Louis.”

“We driving or flying?”

“By the time I get a flight booked, get to the airport, get on the plane, take off, land, get off the plane, and get to a rental car place, driving probably would have been faster.”

“Okay. Then let’s go.”

“You’re coming?”

“You’re going to need backup. They already don’t like you and you knocked up one of their Omegas.”

Before Jonathan could respond, his phone began ringing. Looking down, he felt a little relief.

“Hey, Osh.” He greeted.

“I talked to Perry.” Oshie breezed past a normal greeting, “Schwartzy’s handled everything like a champ, but they are pissed at you.”

“I didn’t do anything that he did not consent to!”

“Consent’s an iffy thing with heats, any type, and they feel like you took advantage. After all, they have eyes and most of them have played with him his whole career.”

“Any tips for dealing with them?” Jonathan put the phone on speaker as he threw a couple items of clothing and toiletries in a duffle.

“From what I gather, the one you need to be most worried about is Tarasenko. He knew you were the Alpha before Theo was born. Next would be Robert Thomas, the other Omega on the team. He guessed it was you.”

“Can you at least put in a good word to the guys you know?”

“Nope. I’m on their side.”

“What!?”

“You have been after Schwartzy since you first laid eyes on him. That first game he played against Chicago, you postured and flirted and did everything you could to try to get him to look at you for longer than five seconds.”

“He’s the most stubborn Omega I’ve ever met.”

“He boarded the shit out of you. You deserved worse.”

“Can you at least tell me what hospital he’s at and not give them a heads up?”

“I can tell you the hospital, but there’s no way I’m not giving the Omega who just went through ten hours of labor a heads up that the pup’s father is on his way for three reasons. One: That would be a dick move. Two: Lauren would kill me. And three: It’ll give Tarasenko five to six hours depending on speed limit and traffic to calm down enough to not kill you on spot.”

“Just give me the hospital.”

“Missouri Baptist. You’re bringing back up, right?”

“Hanging up now.” 

Shoving his phone in his pocket and shouldering the bag, he threw his keys at Patrick, “You’re driving.”

“You have a plan?”

“I got five hours to come up with one, don’t I?”

“Yup, you definitely need me…”

David burst through the door, startling the two Omegas currently on the bed and causing the Alpha to growl and assume a fighting stance.

“Sorry.” David quickly apologized, holding his breath until the three others relaxed, Jaden’s attention moving to soothing the baby as Tarasenko moved closer to the bed to help Rob in soothing Jaden’s nerves, “Osh called.”

“Yeah?” Jaden looked up finally, expression confused,

“He offers his congratulations, from him and his family.” David smiled, walking closer to the bed and smiling down at the bundle wrapped in the Blues blanket that J Bo had brought over earlier that morning, “And to give a heads up that Toews is on his way. He’s driving, so about five to six hours.”

“I didn’t have a plan for this.”

“I thought you and Vova were working on one.”

“We were. But none of the ones we came up with factored in Toews driving down as soon as he got the news.”

“Breathe.” Tarasenko reminded, jumping up to put a hand on Jaden’s shoulder, “Breathe.”

“And let Pear hold Theo.” Rob prompted gently, smiling blindingly as Perron took the baby after Jaden nodded subtly, standing up to stand next to David as Vladimir began trying to talk Jaden down and trying to cut off the panic attack that appeared to be building.

“Let us know if you need anything.” David instructed, looking up briefly, smiling at the sight of Vova and Schwartzy, heads bent close together working in tandem to come up with plan, working as effortlessly together off the ice as they do on.

“Let them do their thing.” Rob grinned, “It’s like watching a pair that’s been mated for years.”

“Schwartzy’s doing okay, right?” he asked, voice soft and lowering his gaze to pup in his arms.

“I think so.” Rob replied, “I think that gonna change when he’s by himself. But don’t tell Vova that. I think he may try to kidnap Jaden and the baby, move them into his place, if he thought that Jaden wouldn’t be okay on his own.”

“I’m sure they’ll be bickering about that for the next few years, at least.”

Rob laughed, eyes shining as Theo smiled up at him, “Look at that! His Uncle Robby got his second smile out of him!”

Theodore’s first smile had been directed toward Jaden, who had cried when he saw it then promptly denied that he was crying.

“He has your eyes.” David stated once it was clear that the powwow taking place between the two other forwards was over.

“About all he has of me.” Jaden grumbled, “It’s not like I did all the work.”

David laughed, “Maybe he’ll inherit your height.”

Jaden gave him an unamused expression before stifling a yawn.

“Sleep.” Vova prompted, “You’ll be going home tomorrow and you’re not gonna get the chance to really sleep after that.”

“But-”

“I’ll still be here.” Vova assured, “I’m not leaving your side, remember? You’re Pack.”

Jaden nodded, giving Perry one more sleepy smile before letting himself close his eyes, knowing that the three others in the room would protect him and his pup should a threat enter the room.

“So, what’s the plan?” Patrick asked, looking over at Jonathan, somewhere in the middle of Illinois.

“I’m gonna go into the room, meet my son, and ask Jaden to be my mate.” Jonathan replied.

“And when that fails?”

“What makes you think that will fail?”

“Because a) the only reason he finally gave in after eight years of your pining at various levels of pathetic was because of his heat and b) there’s bound to be, at least, two or three Blues that you have to get past.”

“I’m sure they’ll-”

“Tazer, on and off the ice, you have done nothing to get them to like you. And that’s not including the way you act toward Schwartz. Also, what’s your plan for when he says ‘no’?”

“....I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Dude, it took you eight years to get him in bed with you and you think that he’d just say yes to being your mate? Do you want him to be your mate or do you just want a parent-with-benefits things?”

“I-”

“And think about it. I think you do. Ever since he came on the scene, you haven’t had an actual relationship with anyone.”

“He’s not why.”

“I think he is. And he just gave birth to your pup and now whatever’s in you that wants him, it’s working overtime.”

“I can work on winning him over.”

“But first you need to figure out a way to get to him.”

“I’ll work on that.”

“He should be here soon.” David’s voice greeted as Jaden slowly drifted out of sleep.

Opening his eyes, he saw that Colton and O’Ry had joined them in the room.

“When did you guys get here?” Jaden pushed himself up, glaring as Rob moved to help him.

“You really think we’re just leaving you with two people?” Colton asked, looking disappointed that Jaden didn’t expect to see him.

“Guys, he’s not going to try to kidnap Theo.” Jaden tried to bring reason into the situation and Vova placed the baby back in his arms, this time wrapped in a different Blues blanket and now with a baby beanie that had the arch with a blue note under it front and center.

“But he might try to kidnap you.” Rob replied, “Vova wanted back up and, apparently, I don’t give off a very threatening vibe.”

Jaden just shook his head, trying not to laugh at the pout on his fellow Omega’s face and stamping down the urge to comfort him, blaming the new parental instincts that had been running wild.

He was shaken from his thoughts as his teammates instantly moved, blocking him from view as he smelled Toews entering the room.

“Don’t act surprised,” Toews rolled his eyes, “Oshie told you I was coming.”

“Why do you think we’re here?” Perron replied, glaring at the other man.

“I think I have every right to be here, especially when I had to find out through Social Media.” 

Jaden allowed the staredown to happen for another minute before meeting Vova’s eyes and giving him the slightest of nods, his anxiety calming immensely when the wall broke up and Vova moved back to his side. His teammates took various spots around the room, Rob giving up his so that Toews could see the baby.

“Hi.” Patrick smiled over at Colton, who glared him in response, “I see we’re all in a cheery mode.”

“Shut up.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“He’s so tiny.” Toews breathed out in awe as he looked down at the pup.

“He is.” Jaden nodded, “Doctor said it’s nothing we need to worry about.”

“We?”

“My pack and I.”

“What about me?”

“What about you?”

“He’s half me. He looks just like me.”

“I’m the one who carried him for nine months.”

“It takes two, babe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’m just saying-”

“I know what you’re saying. But you got what you wanted from me.”

“You left before you could find out if I wanted more.”

“Maybe I didn’t want more.”

“Maybe you should have at least told me.”

“Maybe you should have made more of an effort if you wanted something more so bad.”

“Maybe I would have tried if you weren’t the most difficult Omega I have ever met. It took eight years and a heat to get you in my bed.”

“Maybe I would have been interested if you weren’t such an Alpha everytime we’re in the same place.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I wouldn’t have had to act like that if you were more open to being courted. Do you know how many people I’ve talked to who have tried to woo you who ended up with a major dent in their pride?”

“Maybe you should have acted like you wanted more than sex. You don’t think I haven’t heard about all your conquests? I was not going to let that happen to me.”

“So, do you want-”

“No.”

“Give me a chance.”

“Why?”

“Because you can try to ignore it, but that’s still my son, too. And you can try to forget about that night, but I know you won’t be able to.”

“Cocky much?”

“You said it yourself.”

“I was in heat! Omega’s say a lot of things they don’t mean when they’re in heat!”

“I’m trying to offer to help you!”

“Maybe I don’t need help!”

“Maybe you should leave.” Vladimir placed a hand on Jaden’s shoulder, attempting to calm the Omega down, “This was a bad idea.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“You’re upsetting him, which is where we’re going to have a problem.”

“I have the right to my kid.”

“And you can talk about this after you’ve calmed down, but if you don’t stop yelling at Jaden-”

“Vova, it’s fine.” Jaden’s voice was quiet and instantly drew Tarasenko’s attention back to him, “It’s fine. He’s right.”

Vova moved, sitting on the bed and blocking both Omega and baby from everyone’s view, “Are you sure?”

“I’m not gonna jump in his bed or let him bond me or anything,” Jaden’s tone relayed that he was rolling his eyes, “But he is Theo’s father.”

“This whole time-”

“I didn’t think he would care.”

“Why would you think that?!” Toews broke into the conversation.

“Maybe because you never changed how you acted,” Jaden replied, “Maybe because you never tried to contact me again.”

“You could have done the same.”

“And risk you turning your back on me? No.”

“I wouldn’t have.”

Jaden gave him an assessing look before saying, “I’ve been screwed over by enough Alphas that it will take some time for me to trust you. But you do deserve to know your son.”

Jaden cautiously passed the bundle over to Toews, eyeing the Alpha carefully and rolling his eyes at the warning growls emitting from his teammate as Jonathan carefully scented the pup.

“He’s got your eyes.” Toews whispered as the baby opened his eyes and looked up in curiosity at the new person. Smiling down, he said, “Hi.”

Jaden’s eyes stayed focused on the Alpha holding his pup...their pup.

“Oh my God,” Kane gasped, looking at the pup over his friend’s shoulder, “He really is your mini me.”

“He’s perfect.” Toews whispered, smile growing. Looking back over at Jaden, Toews stiffened a little as Tarasenko was sharing a silent conversation with the Omega, ending in the Alpha nodding and heading toward the door.

“Tank!” Jaden called, the only one allowed to use that nickname, “I’ve been meaning to ask you. Will you be his Godfather?”

“Are you sure?” the Russian’s eyes shone with excitement.

“The only part of this you haven’t been there for was the actual birth.”

“Only because you wouldn’t let me.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Jaden beamed then said, “Go get Sasha. He needs to meet his cousin.”

Vladimir grinned and exited the room, heading down to meet Yana and the kids.

“What about me?” Rob pouted, taking back his perch on the bed.

“You already have your special spot in life.” Jaden looked over at him, “You’re the only other Omega in his life.”

“Oh, yeah.” Rob grinned, earning a laugh from Jaden.

“Can I hold him?” Kane asked cautiously, shaking his head when Toews responded with “Of course.”

Only when Jaden nodded did Kane take the baby from his teammate, grinning down at him widely.

At the sound of approaching children, Rob quickly got up, letting the small blond boy who just bounded into the room jump onto the bed, earning a groan from Jaden.

“Careful, Sasha,” Yana chided, walking through the door shortly after.

“Can I see the baby?” Aleksandr asked, eyes shining as he looked up at Jaden.

“Of course you can.” Jaden smiled, nodding his thanks as Kane gave the baby to him, “This is Theo.”

Aleksandr looked down at the baby in amazement, resting his head on Jaden’s shoulder, “I’ll keep him safe.”

“Thank you.” Jaden replied, a soft smile spreading across his face, “It’s gonna be too big a job for just us.”

“Nope,” Aleksandr shook his head, “daddy’ll help, too.”

“Okay,” Jaden nodded, voice full of amusement, “in that case, I think we’ll be okay.”

“Are he and Artem gonna be best friends?”

“I hope so.”

Yana smiled, walking over holding the later pup and taking a seat on the other side of Jaden. Both she and Jaden grinning widely as the babies smiled widely at each other.

“Who’s that?” Sasha pointed at Toews, ignoring both his mother and Jaden telling him that pointing is rude.

“He’s Theo’s father.” Jaden replied, gently lowering Sasha’s still pointing finger.

“He’s your Alpha?”

“No.” Jaden shook his head, sending a pointed look at Toews, “He’s just Theo’s father.”

“So does that mean that you and Uncle Schenner can be mates?”

Jaden glared at Vladimir, who choked on his laugh. Schooling his features, he asked, “Did your dad say that?”

“He said that Uncle Schenner -”

“Sasha, remember what we talked about?”

“But I want Uncle Jay and Uncle Schenner to be mates.”

“I’m sorry, bud,” Jaden sighed, “but that’s not gonna happen.”

“Why not?”

“Because I would kill him.”

“You’re right, it won’t work. What about Parry?”

This time the choking sound came from Colton.

“I don’t need an Alpha, Malen'kiy.” Jaden smiled gently, “And if I did need an Alpha, they would have to be able to put up with me.”

“But you’re perfect!”

Jaden shot a glare as his teammates all started coughing to cover up laughter, only Rob looking remotely apologetic.

“I think you should give that Alpha a chance before making any decisions.” Yana muttered, “He hasn’t been able to take his eyes off you.”

“That’s kind of the problem,” Vladimir grumbled, joining his family as Jaden’s side, “We’ve had this discussion.”

“Yes, but I’ve only talked to you about it and I think Jaden could use some unbiased advice.” Yana rolled her eyes.

“It’s not exactly unbiased when you’ve been trying to set him up with Alphas for almost as long as you’ve known him.”

“He’s not bad to look at and he could do a lot worse. They’ve already proven that they make beautiful babies.”

“You haven’t spoken two words to him.”

“He drove all the way here as soon as he found out.”

“Mom and Dad, can we not have this argument in front of said Alpha?” Jaden pleaded, rolling his eyes are their antics. It wasn’t unusual for them to have arguments about his best interest while in front of him. Normally, he could just walk away. That was not currently the case.

“Why doesn’t daddy like him?” Sasha asked Jaden.

“He plays for Chicago.” Jaden responded, knowing that was the explanation the three year old would understand.

“Ew.” Aleksandr’s nose scrunched up.

“Yeah,” Jaden nodded with an amused smile, “Ew.”

“Uncle Schenner would be better than him.”

Jaden just laughed in response before clearing his throat and asking, “Can Toews and I have the room?”

He ignored Toews’ slight flinch at the use of his last name in favor of having another silent argument with Vova, resulting in another victory.

“But Uncle Jay needs me.” Sasha argued as his dad picked him up.

“He needs both of us but he’s choosing to be stubborn right now.” Vladimir replied, not happy at even the idea of leaving Jaden alone with Toews.

In the hall, Kane turned to Tarasenko, “If you give Johnny a chance, Jaden will follow.”

“Maybe I don’t want Jaden to follow.”

“You don’t know Johnny like I do.”

“And you don’t know Jaden like I do!”

“Vova,” Ryan stepped in between the two, pulling Vladimir back a little, “calm down. You may not be in the room, but Schwartzy will still be able to pick up on your emotions.”

“I know you like to think you know what’s best for Schwartz, but you can be wrong.” Kane glared.

“I do know what’s best for him.” Vladimir scoffed, “But I also know that he’ll get there on his own. No one can force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do. Not anymore. And I’d kill before I let someone try to force him into anything.”

“Vova.” Rob cut off Kane’s response, nodding toward the window.

Looking inside, they couldn’t hear anything, but they did see Jaden gesture for Toews to come closer, letting him pull a chair up right next to the bed as they both assessed each other.

“He’s living with me full time.” Jaden’s voice left no room for argument, “I have a babysitter who will be watching him during practices and games. He’ll be staying at the Tarasenko’s while the team is on roadtrips.”

“And where do I fit in?” Toews asked cautiously.

“If you want to make a couple trips down, I suppose we could make a couple trips up to Chicago. The All-Star game is here this year, and I guess you can stay with us. And for off-season...we can figure that out when we get there.”

“You’re letting me in?”

“Into his life? Yes. Unfortunately, that means opening the door into my life as well.”

“I don’t know your history-”

“And you don’t need to.”

“But I’m different.”

“I know you think that, but that is not the first time I’ve been told that.”

“Give me a chance. Please.”

“Earn your chance.”

“I can do that, but you have to promise to keep an open mind. I can’t earn my chance if you stay closed off.”

“I...will try.”

“We could talk about those issues-”

“Not yet.”

Toews held his hands up in surrender, letting them fall into a silence that was more comfortably than either of them expected.

“He really does look like you.” Jaden huffed out a laugh.

“He’s a handsome little guy,” Toews grinned, trailing a finger down the sleeping baby’s cheek.

“I carried him for nine months, went through an excruciating ten hours of labor, and all he got of me are his eyes. Doesn’t seem fair.”

“They’re beautiful eyes, though.”

“Suck up.”

Toews laughed in response, eyes shining as he took in his son and the Omega he hoped would eventually be his mate. He took a minute, taking a quick picture of Jaden and Theo and posting it on his Instagram and Twitter. It was a simple picture, Jaden cradling Theo against his chest, his own head resting on the pillows behind him and his body completely relaxed, a black and white filter with the simple caption: “Welcome to the World”.

**Author's Note:**

> Planning to make this a Series, but it probably be slow to update since it took me forever to write this.


End file.
